Remember When
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de witch lit sur archive of our own. Résumé : Alec est mal à cause d'une chose qui jaillit de son passé et Magnus ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe.


Titre : **Remember When**

Auteur : **witch_lit**

 **Traduction :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

Quand Magnus était rentré à la maison ce soir-là, Alec était étrange. Son fiancé, de une, avait laissé la télévision branché sur un défilé de mode. Le pire, son regard vitreux qui fixait l'écran, pour observer d'un air absent les chamailleries de plusieurs stylistes. Magnus savait à la manière dont Alec tenait son téléphone, ses doigts blancs et exsangues, que ce n'était pas le genre de bon air absent.

Magnus avait accroché sa veste et il s'était assis près d'Alec dans le canapé de leur appartement. Alec était revenu dans le monde vivant quand le poids de Magnus l'avait secoué par le biais des coussins avoisinants, son visage marquant momentanément la panique avant de poser les yeux sur Magnus.

« Tu es rentré, » avait dit Alec. « Je commençais à me dire que j'allais me rendre au Cosmopolitan pour te ramener par le cou. »

« Etre meneur de revue, c'est du sérieux, » avait gloussé Magnus. « Mais ça vaut le coup. Comment était ta journée ? »

La posture d'Alec s'était détendue. « Ça a été, j'imagine. L'une de mes étudiantes a vomi pendant son examen. »

« C'est pour ça que tu enseignes la chimie, » l'avait taquiné Magnus.

« Je pense que ce que j'enseigne est suffisamment compréhensible pour que les examens ne soient pas si stressant, » Alec avait froncé les sourcils. « C'est juste la première année de chimie. »

Magnus avait levé les yeux au ciel. « La première année de chimie demande des exigences qui font que les gens basculent vers les sciences sociales. »

« Et il me rende dingue chaque semaine, » avait dit Alec, avec une exaspération qui n'occupait pas tout son visage.

« Ouais, je ne pense pas que ça explique comment les atomes se forment pour brûler spontanément contrairement à ce que tu penses. »

Alec n'avait même pas relevé le commentaire éhontément piquant de Magnus, à la place il avait pincé ses lèvres. « Je sors avec Izzy ce soir, pour voir quelqu'un. »

« Quelque chose lui est arrivée ? » Avait doucement demandé Magnus.

Alec avait tourné la tête pour regarder Magnus, les sourcils relevés d'étonnement. « Non. Pourquoi ? Il aurait dû se passer quelque chose ? »

« Non, » avait répondu Magnus. « C'est juste que tu avais l'air contrarié quand je suis rentré. »

« Ce n'est rien, » avait dit Alec, et puis il avait froncé les sourcils. « En fait. Ce n'est pas rien. Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, c'est tout. »

Magnus avait hésité avant d'acquiescer. « Et donc, tu vas manger avec eux ou avec moi ? »

« Avec toi, » avait dit Alec. « Je préparais des pâtes quand il a appelé, elles sont probablement trop cuites maintenant. Je peux commander ? »

« Le chinois ? » Avait demandé Magnus, évitant clairement les indices dans le discours d'Alec.

Alec lui avait fait un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas celui qui pétait le feu comme Magnus en avait l'habitude, mais ça en était un. « Le numéro 51 ? »

« Tu me connais si bien, » avait dit Magnus, en s'étendant sur le canapé alors que Alec s'était levé pour ranger le bordel qu'il avait mis dans la cuisine.

 **OOO**

Quand Alec était rentré à la maison ce soir-là, il était torché. Peu importe le fait qu'il n'était que mardi, quand Alec avait trébuché dans l'appartement, c'était avec Isabelle sous son bras pour le soutenir. Sa tête dodelinait, et il n'avait ni l'alcool heureux, ni l'alcool chaud, ni aucune autre association avec l'alcool que Magnus faisait habituellement. Il était calme, l'alcool misérable, rien de plus qu'un pauvre poivrot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Avait demandé Magnus alors que Isabelle et lui allongeaient Alec sur le canapé. Isabelle avait pris la poubelle alors que Magnus positionnait Alec sur le côté.

« Stephen s'est excusé, » avait répondu Isabelle, comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Qui est Stephen ? » Avait demandé Magnus, et Isabelle s'était figée.

« Il ne te l'a pas dit ? » Avait demandé Isabelle.

« Il a dit que nous en parlerions plus tard, » avait répondu Magnus.

« Non, Magnus. Ça va faire 5 ans que vous êtes ensemble, et il ne t'a _jamais_ parlé de Stephen ? »

Magnus avait retourné son cerveau. « Peut-être ? Si c'est l'un de ses étudiants qui a mis le feu à sa chemise, alors oui, il m'a parlé de ça il y a un bout de temps. »

« C'était Simon, » avait répondu Isabelle, la bouche pincée par la consternation. « Je vais le tuer, je le jure devant Dieu. Bref. Fais-en sorte qu'il te parle, d'accord ? Il va être chamboulé demain. »

Magnus l'avait laissé s'en aller, trop confus pour dire quoi que ce soit. Alec était habituellement honnête avec lui-même, parfois trop, et ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens qu'il garde un secret comme ça. Il parlait toujours à Magnus des choses difficiles : comme Max, ou comme ses parents qui le jetaient à la rue de manière occasionnelle. Que pouvait-il bien cacher, alors qu'il était d'ordinaire si insistant pour connaître la vérité ?

Magnus avait soupiré avant de retourner se coucher.

 **OOO**

Le jour suivant, Magnus avait envoyé un message à Alec pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait à la maison plus tôt. Il avait annulé un rendez-vous, plus intéressé de rentrer chez lui en même temps que son fiancé. Alec était parti pour donner son cours de 8h15, avant que Magnus ne se soit réveillé, et il voulait s'assuré que tout allait bien après avoir lu le mot d'Alec « Je suis désolé, je vais bien », qui n'était vraiment pas clair.

En dépit de ses efforts, Magnus était rentré chez eux une heure après Alec. Ses horaires n'était pas vraiment facile, il était un homme très pris. Il avait trouvé Alec sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le canapé, appuyé sur la table du salon pour corriger les examens. Il tripotait son stylo rouge tout en travaillant, en ajoutant des commentaires sur les copies.

« Chéri, » L'avait appelé Magnus après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. « Je suis rentré. »

Alec s'était penché en arrière, en inclinant la tête pour croiser les yeux de Magnus. « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. »

« Et je t'ai répondu que ça deviendrait un truc permanent dans notre relation, » avait répondu Magnus jovialement.

Alec avait soupiré et il s'était levé, en déposant le stylo sur la table. « Je vais faire du café. »

Alec était parti pour aller dans la cuisine, et Magnus l'avait laissé faire. Il l'avait suivi, leur petit appartement rendant le voyage court. Alec était occupé à sa tâche, et Magnus attendait. Alec semblait penser que ça allait être le genre de conversation qui exigeait que leurs mains soient occupées, et Magnus n'avait pas la moindre idée de la conversation qui allait suivre.

Un siècle avait semblé passer entre eux, avant que Alec lui tende une tasse de café. Il avait accepté la tasse avec un signe de tête pour le remercier. Alec s'était assis au petit îlot de la cuisine et il avait attendu que Magnus commence.

« Isabelle a dit que tu devais me parler de quelque chose, » Avait calmement dit Magnus.

Alec avait hoché la tête rapidement, et ses lèvres n'avait pas bougé avant un certain temps. « Je t'ai raconté que mes parents avaient l'habitude de me foutre dehors de temps en temps, » avait-il dit.

Magnus avait hoché la tête. Il avait conscience du peu de tolérance que les Lightwood avaient pour leur fils, ainsi que l'intolérance qu'ils avaient pour Magnus. Il ne s'attendait pas à les voir au mariage en printemps.

« Et bien, je devais trouver un endroit où vivre en attendant qu'ils me laissent revenir, d'accord ? » Avait dit Alec, et ses yeux étaient restés fixés sur son café. Magnus avait le sentiment qu'Alec n'allait pas le regarder de toute la conversation. « A plusieurs reprises, je suis resté avec ce gars, Stephen. »

Les entrailles de Magnus s'étaient transformés en glace, parcequ'il espérait avoir tort, mais il pouvait déjà sentir la direction qu'allait prendre la conversation. « Alec, » avait-il dit.

Les yeux d'Alec l'avaient regardé rapidement, mais ses épaules s'étaient affaissée et il avait baissé les yeux. « Je…nous étions quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas. Alors je restais là-bas, et je n'avais pas le luxe de dire non. Enfin, une fois, oui, mais…ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Alec avait le souffle coupé, et Magnus avait tendu sa main pour toucher celle d'Alec. Alec avait dégluti, en se mordant les lèvres, le regard noir.

« Et Stephen va chez les narcotiques anonymes, et il est important d'essayer et de réparer ce qu'il a fait, surtout quand il était défoncé. Il était souvent défoncé, » Avait expliqué Alec. « C'est pour ça qu'il est revenu et qu'il m'a demandé pardon, et je lui ai dit que tout allait bien mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Je suis désolé, » Avait soufflé Magnus.

« C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a jamais vraiment eu personne avant toi, » avait dit Alec. « C'est pour ça qu'il m'a fallu si longtemps avant d'accepter que tu me touches. Ce n'était pas parceque j'étais puceau, » Avait dit Alec fermement. « Et comme tu arrêtais dès que je te le demandais. Je ne t'ai rien dit, parceque tu t'es toujours assuré que je le voulais, alors ça ne valait pas la peine que je te le dise, car tu ne m'aurais jamais forcé. »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire, » avait répondu Magnus, en l'accusant doucement.

« Il n'y a que Isabelle qui savait, » Avait dit Alec. « Et je…je ne voulais pas que tu aies une piètre opinion de moi. »

Magnus s'était levé et il s'était penché sur l'ilot vers Alec, pour l'étreindre. « Jamais. »

Ils étaient restés dans cette position pendant un moment, et même si Alec ne tremblait pas vraiment et qu'il ne pleurait pas, Magnus pouvait certifier qu'il avait besoin de ce soutient. Il avait besoin de la reconnaissance de Magnus, après avoir lâché un tel morceau de son histoire.

« Je vais tuer tes parents, » avait dit Magnus.

Alec avait laissé s'échapper un petit rire calme. « Crois-moi, Isabelle n'a pas été tendre avec eux. Je veux juste avancer. »

Magnus s'était dégagé suffisamment de l'étreinte d'Alec pour presser ses lèvres sur son front. « Comme tu voudras. »

 **FIN.**


End file.
